Chocolate Memories
by Jessica-Doom
Summary: Valentine's Day is full of sappy love letters and cheesy greeting cards. But for two young wizards it will always mean so much more.


"Thank you, Renalda. I'll treasure it forever."

Remus turned to see Sirius giving one of his signature winks. The sweet, small Slytherin girl fawning over him giggled airily and nearly ran away. "You really shouldn't lead them on that way. It's rude, Pads."

With a shrug, Sirius pocketed the glittery valentine and started in on his breakfast. "Don't fuss, Moony," he muttered while shoveling eggs in his mouth. "Nothin' wrong with keeping a little girl's hopes up." He let loose a small smile, then went back to eating blindly.

It was obvious to him alone that his friend was avoiding talking about something. James and Peter wouldn't recognize it because they didn't know what to look for. But Remus could see that small twitch above his brow that meant he was holding something back. Behind that smile, there was a hollow sadness to him. Because he didn't want his friend to dwell on the thoughts he knew better than anyone else, Remus gently nudged Sirius and nodded over to the Slytherin table. "Even Snivelus is getting a Valentine today."

All four boys turned around at the same time, snickering. Immediately James made a low growl in the back of his throat. The sight of Severus recieving a small heart from a gorgeous red-head had him boiling over. James hit the table out of anger, then nervously rustled with his hair. "Why is she giving that to him? Ridiculous... Evans needs to stop babying that waste case and get back into the real world. She's wasting her time on him when she could have me! What's her deal?"

"Maybe she has a brain?" Sirius snorted. His comment caused Peter to choke on his pumpkin juice. Remus had to jump up quickly in order to clap him on the back so he could breathe once more.

James cut a hard look into his mates before standing and striding over to where Lily was sitting at the Slytherin table. The three of them couldn't hear what exactly he was saying. What they could tell, though, was that he was laying the charm on thick. He mussed his hair up more than ever and even tried for a Sirius-style wink. But it dind't matter what he was doing. Lily Evans didn't even turn to look at him. Just like normal. Apparently this didn't discourage James, though. He kept slinging lines. He could be at this for hours.

"Hey, Moony, let's go."

Slowly tearing his eyes off the trainwreck that was one of his best mates, Remus nodded and stood. He followed Sirius out of the Great Hall, leaving Peter behind to help James deal with his rejection. The two of them walked in silence for awhile, hands in their pockets as they went along.

They didn't need to say anything today.

For some reason, what they shared today was more than words. The two of them didn't need to express what they were thinking right now. It wasn't necessary because they could almost read one another's mind.

After awhile of wandering through the empty corridors of the castle, the silence seemed to be just a little too much, though. It wasn't that they were uncomfortable. They actually were quite confident with the way that they got along. It was unspoken how they felt, but some words were still needed at some point.

"Hey... Hey, Moony?"

"Yeah?" Remus stopped walking. They had ended up somewhere on the fifth floor, lost and not even caring. He vaguely recognized that the prefect's bathroom was around here close. The thought of a nice, warm bath warmed the February, winter chill out of him.

Sirius took a few steps ahead, then halted his tracks as well. He didn't turn for a long moment, head bowed in what Remus figured was a difficult thought. When the other did turn, he couldn't quite meet his friend's eyes as he looked at him. But this time his smile wasn't hollow. It was infectious. "Happy Valentine's Day."

His heart pounding, Remus took a few steps closer to Sirius. "Yeah, you too," he muttered and scuffed his feet on the floor. They were much less than a foot apart now and kept looking over their shoulders to make sure no one was passing by. The shifty glances were sheepish and secretive. This sort of bond they had was better than anything they would share with another. It was beautiful.

And suddenly there was no gap. The were joined at the lips, fingers grasping at any shred of clothing or lock of hair they could.

What the two friends had wasn't ideal, but it was something. They weren't sure how they felt about it, really. But what they did know was when they held one another like this, everything else just...disappeared. If Valentine's Day was about being comfortable and at home with someone, then they felt they had achieved that. To them this kiss wasn't just about heated teenage lust. There was something else behind it. Something more passionate and real.

It was their home. Their twisted form of love.

"Be my Valentine, Remus John Lupin." It wasn't a question so much as a command. From his back pocket, Sirius Black procurred the sparkled Valentine and slipped it into the other's hand with a hidden smirk.

Remus couldn't help but to smile and hold the Valentine to his chest. Though it had his mate's name on it and was incredibly cheesy, it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. It also helped that there was a small chocolate bar tucked inside. His weakness. "Yes. Of course," he muttered and pressed his lips to Sirius' cheek sheepishly.

It was his favorite day and he would remember this forever. He would remember the feeling of complete adoration until the day he died. And the taste of chocolate would from that day be accompanied by a beautiful, fond memory.


End file.
